Benutzer:Little Otaku
120px 120px Hallöchen! Mein Name ist Little Otaku, natürlich ist das nicht mein richtiger Name :D Ich bin ein ziemlicher Anime und Manga Freak, also ein ziemlicher Otaku. Außerdem habe ich mich in die Vocaloid-Musik verliebt :D right|250px Das erste Vocaloid Lied, dass ich gehört habe war "The wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood", von Rin und Len Kagamine, ein ziemlich langer Name, aber ein klasse Start. Ab da an hatte ich mich in Vocaloid-Lieder verliebt. Ich habe nicht viele Vocaloid-Lieder gehört, nur zwei, drei, aber die so gut wie die ganze Zeit :D Zwei Lieder die ich sehr liebe sind Meltdown und Clockwork Lullaby 5, auch Chrono Story genannt und ein Teil der 'The Evillious Chronicles'-Serie. Vor einem halben Jahr fing jetzt aber meine Imagine Dragons-Phase an und ich verlor Vocaloid Musik aus den Augen, dachte ich. Naja, falsch gedacht :D Denn jetzt vor ca. einen Monat hat es mich ein weiters Mal voll erwischt. Dieses Mal hat es angefangen mit IA. Ich mochte ihr Aussehen schon immer, aber dann sah ich bei YouTube rechts bei den Vorgeschlagenen Liedern ein Vocaloid-Lied, ausgerechnet mit IA. Nun ja, ich wollte mir einmal kurz ihre Stimme anhören... Doch dann gefiel mir ihr Lied: "The story of six trillion years and overnight" so gut, dass ich es immer und immer weiter hörte. Ich fing an wieder sehr viel und dieses Mal auch sehr viele verschiedene Vocaloid Lieder zuhören. Und dann kam ich wieder zurück auf Clockwork Lullaby 5. Ich interessierte mich auf einmal brennend für dieses Lied und die Geschichte. Und so fing ich an die Lieder der The Evillious Chronicles-Serie zuhören. Dieses Serie hat mich fasziniert und begeistert, sie ist spannend, brutal, mysteriös und super durch dacht! Ich finde dieses kleinen Geschichten super interessant, vorallem faszieniert es mich wie viele gedanken sich mothy darum gemacht hat, sogar ihr Name ist mit eingebunden (mothy= Master of the Heavly Yard, das gegenteil zu Gumi, die Master of the hellish Yard ist)! Und ich dacht mir ich sollte mal einfach ein Artikel über die sieben Todessünden und über die The Evillious Chronicles-Serie machen :D Meine Lieblings Vocaloids= Meine Lieblings Vocaloids #Rin #IA #MAYU #Len #Miku #Luka |-|Meine Lieblings Lieder/Serien= #The Evillious Chronicles (Serie) #Six Trillion Years and a Overnight Story #Meltdown #Caramel Sugar #Senbonzakura #One of Repition #The wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood und weitere #Candy Candy - Cover Hatsune Miku Englisch #Candy Candy - Cover IA #The Reluctant Heroes - Cover Luka Megurine #Candy Candy - Cover Rin und Len # Und zur Abwechslung mal Candy Candy - Cover SF-A2 miki #Guren no Yumiya - Vocaloid Cover #Radioactive - Luka Megurine *Dass gleich an der ersten Stelle eine Vocaloid-Serie steht ist warscheinlich etwas komisch, aber nun ja, ich liebe die The Evillious Chronicles-Serie einfach. Ich finde es fantastisch, was alles dahinter steckt! Und ich liebe die Geschichten, da sie auch irgendwie mit den Anime/Manga-Genre die ich mag zusammen passen! Ich glaube aber, wenn ich in der The Evillious Chronicles-Serie meine Lieblingslieder festlegen müsste würde es so aussehen: :: 1. Chrono Story (Clockwork Lullaby 5) :: 2. The Escape of the Witch Salmhofer :: 3. The Spirit of ELD (besser bekannt unterdem Namen: The Wooden Girl ~ Millenium of Wiegenlied ~) :: 4. Regret Message :: 5. Beim fünften wird es schon zu schwer, eins fest zu legen -.-" *Six Trillion Years and a Over Night hat so etwas besonderes an sich. Erstens finde ich IAs Stime super, und dass Lied sich manchmal so anhört als würde IA eine Geschichte in Liedform erzählen (es ist auch vom Text manchmal wie eine Geschichte), außerdem finde ich den Refrain super klasse, ich kann gar nicht richtig erklären warum es so gern mag :D *Meltdown höre ich immer wieder gerne, dass Lied wird nie alt! Und sogar Leute die nicht so gerne Vocaloid Lieder hören mögen das Lied :D (also jedenfalls habe ich oft Erfahrungen damit gemacht ;)) *Caramel Sugar mag ich, weil es so kawaii klingt. Ich finde dass wäre ein richtig passendes Lied für ein Romanzen-Idol Anime! (ich mag nämlich Idol-Anime :D) Und ich finde den Text super süß und MAYUs Stimme passt einfach perfekt dazu! *Das erste Mal habe ich das Lied Senbonzakira als Vocaloid-Cover Version von dem V3 Yuzuki Yukari. Der Liedtitel war auf deutsch übersetzt und da der Titel auf deutsch: Tausende Kirschblüten heißt und ich Kirschblüten lieben, musste ich einfach einmal rein hören! Ich fand die Version super, jedoch finde ich die von Hatsune Miku noch ein bisschen besser! *One of Repition und The wolf that fell in love with the little red riding hood folgen... Wie man unschwer an meinem Namen sehen kann bin ich ein Otaku :D Ich liebe Animes und Mangas wirklich sehr! So weit ich mich erinnern kann, war der erste Anime, den ich gesehen habe Sailor Moon, aber richtig angefangen hat es wohl mit Pokemon (mich hat der Zeichenstil immer sehr interessiert ^-^). Manga lese ich erst seit ca. 3 Jahren, und dass hat angefangen mit dem Manga "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". Nun ja, mittlerweile bin ich ein ziemlicher Fan von Manga (sogar mehr als von Anime). Lieblings Manga= #Pandora Hearts #Inu x Boku SS #Kiss of Rose Princess und Shingeki no Kyojin #Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun #Another |-|Lieblings Anime= Folgt... Liebe Grüße eure 0x70px|link=Ririchiyo Shirakiin Little Otaku 0x70px|link=Ririchiyo Shirakiin Kategorie:Benutzer:Little Otaku